Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is a typical image forming apparatus that includes a first processing unit configured to execute a process corresponding to received data and a second processing unit configured to execute a process correspond to received data with which the first processing unit is not compatible. The above image forming apparatus has a power state including a normal state where the second processing unit can execute the process corresponding to the received data and a power-saving state where a supply of an electric power to the second processing unit is halted at least temporarily such that the process corresponding to the received data is executable by the first processing unit. The power-saving state repeats a temporary wake-up state where the electric power is temporarily supplied to the second processing unit and a non-wake-up state where the supply of the electric power to the second processing unit is halted. The above image forming apparatus increases a time period of the non-wake-up state when a time period of the temporary wake-up state is increased.